


We Met At The Bookstore

by poetrydivided



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrydivided/pseuds/poetrydivided
Summary: Meetcute: “Fighting over the last copy of a novel at the bookstore because you both need it like its really important go find your own”





	We Met At The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this was originally posted by me anonymously on 5hfanfiction like ages ago!!! woo

There was no way she was going to get there in time. No amount of speeding through red lights, running in eight-inch heels; even running barefoot couldn’t slow time for Lauren.

She glanced down at her watch. Three-thirty. Nearly half an hour after the store opened. Lauren sighed to herself, skimming her hair. This was every literary-fanatic’s worst nightmare.

“I knew I should’ve reserved it,” Lauren mumbled under her breath as she jogged up to the store’s front counter, slowing to a defeated walk as she identified over a dozen faces in line. “Goddammit.”

She wondered if there was any point in waiting. They had to have prepared for a huge crowd, right? There was still a chance. There had to be.

It would take over forty minutes before Lauren got her chance to find out.

“There you go,” The worker behind the counter smiled, handing over a copy of Go Set A Watchman to the customer before Lauren. “Lucky girl. It’s the last one.”

Lauren blinked, her jaw dropping slightly as she cocked her head to the side. She had to be hearing wrong. “Last copy?” She reiterated, her mouth moving against her mind. “I’m sorry, but did you just say last copy? As in zilch, nothing? You’re all out?”

The girl in front of her seemed to stiffen in conjunction with the worker. Her eyes darted to the side and back, debating whether she should turn around or not. “I’m afraid so, M’am. But we can order one-”

“No, nonono. That’s not gonna work. I need that book, like, today.”

Lauren’’s eyebrows raised in desperation, like a puppy attempting to persuade potential adoptees. “Please,”

The girl, still refusing to face the music around her, gave the customer a faint smile, as if she were apologizing for the stunt he was about to face. “Thanks,” She whispered, then made a turn to leave.

“I’ll buy it off you,” Lauren blurted. “How much? Thirty? Fifty? Give me a ballpark figure to work with.”

The girl finally twirled around, and suddenly thinking straight flew out the window. She pored over Lauren’s features, taking special note of all the different colors in her eyes; green, gray. There was even a little hint of gold ringing through.

“I, um, look…I..” She stumbled, silently voicing a desire to punch herself in the face. “I understand, really…but I….I just can’t. I’m really sorry.”

Lauren could care less about the doll-like features of the character before her. Her mind was somewhere else, focused solely on getting her hands on that book. “Please,” Her eyes darted swiftly. “You don’t get it. I need that book. What if you give me that one and I’ll pay for your order of a new one? What’s your name? Come on, I’ve got the money. I’ll do anything, really!”

“Camila.” The girl sighed. "My name is Camila."

That lightning hadn’t struck Lauren the same way it struck her had sunk in. “Look, I know how much you must want this, but….It’s mine, okay? I bought it and I can’t just give it up after not reading it. I shelled out over thirty-dollars for this thing.”

Lauren tried her best to compose herself, but her shoulders slumped involuntarily. “Yeah, no. I totally understand, I just-”

She threw one more ardent stare at the girl, hoping Camila would change her mind. But then she started to notice; her long hair, her bomber-jacket, a bow. Camila was the staggering definition of clumsy beauty. Not beautiful of that of a model, but realistic. Tangible, authentic beauty. Beauty that could make you laugh, cry, and scream all in the same day. Beauty that the heart instantly recognizes. Beauty that feels familiar.

This girl could be living the double-life of a chainsaw-murderer who reads to her victims before chopping their head off, but in this moment, Lauren didn’t care. “Sorry,” She mumbled.

And Camila felt it, too. Recognized how the older girl stared for a second too long and how her big, eager mouth seemed to shrink as her eyes climbed from the floor to the bow resting on the top of Camila’s head.

She gave the world a second thought. “You really wanna read this book, huh?”

Lauren squirmed out of her daze. “..More than you can imagine.” Whether she was talking about the book or Camila, Lauren wasn’t sure.

“How would you like to hang out?” The colorful boldness shook both Camila and Lauren out of her skin. “We could read it together. Maybe at a cafe or something?”

“Something tells me that’d be more obnoxious than necessary,” Lauren smirked.

Camila retreated back into her shell of doubt. This was a bad idea, she thought. What kind of person asks someone out over a book? She was about to babble out some apology, but the girl before her had other plans.

“How about my place? Or yours, if you prefer. The park would be cute.”

Lauren whipped out her phone. If feeling on top of the world represented overwhelming joy and confidence, she was sailing on top of the stars.

“Punch in your number?” B

Before Camila could answer, an obnoxiously loud clearing of the throat sounded. “Uh, Ma’m, I’m going to need you to step out of line, please.” The worker gave a nod to the line forming behind the girls.

“What? Can’t you admire our innocent, teenage-dorky-ultra-cute-strategies of asking someone out on a date? It’s like you want innocence dead.”

Lauren scooted over to Camila, sharing a mischievous smile. “Almost like….you want to kill…” Camila continued, edging for Lauren to catch on. When she didn’t, and stood there like a confused puppy, Camila raised her eyebrows.

“A mockingbird? Get it? I’m funny. I’m hilarious. Laugh.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I’m regretting this already.”

She chuckled, one hand lowering her phone and the other reaching for Camila’s wrist. “Come on, let’s go set a watchman.”

Camila was already having an effect on her.


End file.
